


Teaching Daddy a Lesson

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [39]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Daddy Kink, Elves, F/M, Mirkwood, Practical Jokes, Spanking, Thranduil is clueless, peeping thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: Thranduil can sometimes be clueless about boundaries when it comes to his son's, Legolas, personal life. One day he goes to far in asking Legolas soon to be wife a personal question which leaves both soon to be spouses frustrated. They both get an idea on how to teach Thranduil a lesson in poking his nose where it doesn't belong.





	

It was just like any other day in Mirkwood Forest...the trees were looking diseased as their leaves swayed in the barely there breeze...the fog that wound it's way along the trunks looking perfectly eerie...the way the webs were gracefully enshrouding the paths meandering along that were created by their horrifying creators. Yes it was just another perfect day in King Thranduil's kingdom...until a scream shattered the stagnant calm. Deep within the forest lays a small vibrant glade garden that only a few people know about...it was rich in life as flowers bloomed around a deep and enchanting pool of fresh crystal blue waters. This small paradise belonged to no other than the Royal family of Mirkwood. On this bright afternoon two elvish figures were gracing this stunning garden with their presence but neither were there to savor in the beauty of it...both clearly to agitated to appreciate its beauty on this day. One was a stunning elvish woman with hair like silk that trailed down her back to rest along her waist...tantalizing the eyes to follow each swaying movement it made as she walked around. Her eyes were the purest of (your eye color) that enchanted any one who looked into them to be caught up as if in some magically entrancing spell. She was Lady (Y/N) the daughter of the March Warden of Lorien to the south, Haldir...and the one betrothed to the Prince of Mirkwood. The other elf was none other than Prince Legolas Greenleaf...Heir to the throne of Mirkwood Forest. His hair was like the softest sunshine that shone down onto the earth below, reaching the middle of his slendered muscled back. His eyes were blue like the pure sky above the trees that could become like a deep glacial lake when darkening in desire for the one he loves...which happened to be (Y/N). When these two first met it was during the time when (Y/N)'s father, Haldir, had brought her to Mirkwood for the first time to meet the man she was betrothed to since she was a little girl. It seems both Haldir and the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, had decided that both of their children would be good together and with both of their naturally good looks would have beautiful children. Needless to say both Legolas and (Y/N) were less than enthused about their parents interference into their personal lives and both had to be cajoled into at least meeting. (Y/N) remembers having to walk into the great throne room of Mirkwood at her father's side with her head down...huffing at the thought of having to marry some spoiled rich elvish brat just so Haldir would have to quit badgering her about grandchildren and how she wasn't getting younger, and so forth. They finally came to a halt and both bowed to two figures..one sitting upon a elegant throne arrogantly displaying himself there while the other figure stood proudly next to him. She kept her head down to conceal her disgust at this situation she was being thrust into...~a marriage between Mirkwood and Lorien...all because Mirkwood had a young prince that was unattached....WOW wasn't she lucky...she was about to be married to some stuck up pompous prince who she would have to babysit like some child every day and.....~ suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice that made her jolt at the sweet beauty of it as it wrapped around something inside of her.

"Le Nathlam Hi (We welcome you here). Hir Vuin Haldir (my lord) and Hiril Vuin (Y/N) (my lady)." (Y/N)'s eyes swept up quickly to see who the owner was of that stunning voice and her (e/c) eyes met the most breathtaking blues she had ever seen in her life. He was gorgeous with silky blond hair and blue eyes that twinkled in merriment even though he tried to conceal it behind a cool facade. The way his eyes danced told her that this man was filled with gentleness in him and held a sense of humor.

~Please oh please let this be her intended and not the one sitting up on that throne looking so cold and arrogant down upon her and her father.~ she prayed to the Valor silently....it seems her prayers were answered for she quickly learned that this attractive young Silvan elf was Prince Legolas, her betrothed. She was very excited at this knowledge and during the entire time she was there her and the Prince got to know each other very well to the point they became very close where neither was adverse to their betrothal now. Unfortunately there was a down side to their closeness...his father Thranduil...the man was the most busy body person (Y/N) had ever met. He was always there asking very personal questions about her ...some were almost to embarrassing to answer...like this mornings interrogation. Her father Haldir had to go back to Lorien to attend to his duties there as the March Warden, but (Y/N) did not want to go back home yet...she wanted to stay longer to really get to know Legolas. At first he was against it but with assurances from Thranduil, Legolas and even the Captain of the Guard Tauriel, they convinced her father that she would be well protected and looked after in his absence. He reluctantly agreed to let her stay and with a kiss to her head he walked out the gates to head back home. After he left , (Y/N) began to regret wanting to stay for several hours later Thranduil had opened his mouth and another personal question popped out of his mouth..this one was the worst yet. (Y/N) didn't know which way to go...either she balled up her fist and let the infuriating man have it to the nose or she swallow her anger and leave his presence...she chose the latter for she truly did not want to end up in the dungeons for striking the King. So that is what brought her to this point in time where she was pacing back and forth in trying to tamper her anger down so she did not do anything disgraceful, while her friend and intended sat upon a rock next to the tranquil pool rubbing his poor aching head from his own father's idiocy and lack of filter between his glistening white hair and mouth.

"Legolas! Your father is driving me insane! I can not believe he would ask me such a thing...~When was my fertile cycle and was I making sure that my underwear were not constricting me for that could lead to fertility problems?~." (Y/N) let out a frustrated scream as she kept pacing. "That man is annoying and so intrusive. Did you know that I caught him having the maids bring him my underclothes because he wanted to make sure that they were fitting me correctly? When I asked him what was going on he had the audacity to tell me that tight fitting under garments resulted in complications during getting pregnant and breast feeding." She saw Legolas jerk his head up and stare at her in shock as he turned very red...his mouth flapping open as he tried to apologize for his father.

"I...I... Im naer, meleth nin ( I am sorry, my love)" his eyes pleaded with her to forgive his father's thoughtless words and actions. "I do not know what my Ada (father) is thinking. Sometimes he can be clueless about things. Just the other day he was snooping through my room..when I caught him he claimed it was making sure that I had everything a young healthy man needed to take care of any natural urges...(Y/N) he was re-stocking condoms in my drawer and smiling as he did it." he began to rub his head in vexation as a headache came on. " He has even been known to sneak into my room each night to make sure I am sleeping and not sneaking out to Valar knows where. I wish there was someway I could make him stop..." his voice trailed off when he saw (Y/N) suddenly stopped and looked at him...a glint in her eyes that spoke of her having an idea.

"I have an idea Legolas...I have an awful idea." her smile grew big as she told him what she was thinking....by the time she was done his smile was matching hers.

~This was going to be great!~

******************************************

It was late in the evening...more closer to midnight... as Thranduil was walking the halls of his realm, enjoying the peace and quiet from all his subjects wanting one thing or another...simpering for attention from the Mirkwood King. He was entering the royal wing where the royal family's rooms laid when there was a slight sound from up ahead...coming from his son's room. Slowly he eased closer to identify what it was for Legolas was not suppose to be up at this hour...he was supposed to be in his bed sleeping like all good princes of the realm do. Just outside of his door he heard a grunt and something being hit echoing through the wooden closure...Thranduil suddenly worried that maybe his sweet innocent boy was being hurt or taken advantage of by some dastardly scoundrel who sneaked in to his fortress. He narrowed his eyes and reached for the handle to investigate...not wanting the occupants on the other side to become aware that they had been spotted. Silently he eased the door open and looked in...what he saw made him freeze in shock...there was his sweet baby boy having sex with (Y/N) who was on all fours whimpering under him. Thranduil could not look away in his shock...the way his son's hips flexed making the muscles ripple with each movement...the way the sweat gathered upon his golden skin and trickled along down those muscled flanks...all of it held him in an trance as he watched them both upon the bed. His blue eyes flickered up and saw the concentration there upon that chiseled elegant jaw as his teeth clenched upon a already abused bottom lip with each pounding stroke into his intended. Seeing (Y/N) arching under Legolas drew Thranduil's eyes to her and he saw her throwing back her lock locks over her shoulder to the other side of her neck...trailing down to the bed where it pooled upon the silken sheets. Her eyes were closed in pleasure but those dewy petal lips were parted on a moan as she made the most erotic sounds Thranduil had heard in a long time which woke something up from it's deep sleep since his wife died many years ago.

~Oh by the Valar...Really! This is so perverse Thran! Here you are watching your son getting laid and you get horny from it! Shut the damn door and go to bed!~ his mind shouted out at him to close that door and leave them alone...but his hand refused as his cerulean eyes stayed glued on the fornicating couple...mesmerized by the scene before him. Watching Legolas lithe, muscular body pounding into her slender own made his breath hitch in arousal and his free hand inched it's way down to palm his own erection that was trapped in his pants...causing him pain with how tight they were. Suddenly one of Legolas' hands rose up and came down as he smacked (Y/N)'s ass hard enough to leave a vivid red mark upon her creamy flesh and (Y/N) arched into it as a cry of pleasure echoed out to fill the room.

"Who's your Daddy! *SMACK* Who's your Daddy!" over and over his hand came down to redden those perfect creamy globes as Legolas kept up the steady thrusts into her slender body. Hearing his son's rich voice saying and doing such things was embarrassing to Thranduil....he knew he really needed to leave. There was only so much he wanted to know about his son's sex life and this wasn't one of them...no father needed to know his son's sex kinks on such a personal level. The moment Legolas said those filthy words Thranduil began to slowly shut the door to give them privacy...he needed to take care of his own problem below...the door was halfway shut when (Y/N) screamed out loudly which caused Thranduil to yelp loudly and slam the door shut to block out (Y/N)'s voice but not the memory of it.

~Oh Valor! Ride me you pot bellied elvish stallion ! YES! YES!~ Thranduil raced away as fast as he could from that room...finding himself unable to escape the sounds and images burned into his brain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment that door shut Legolas and (Y/N) stopped to turn to look at one another...both snorting in laughter at what had just happened...it was Legolas who composed himself first.

"That will teach him to not stick his nose into places it doesn't belong." his blue eyes danced merrily at the thought maybe this worked to keep his father out of their personal...private life. Slowly (Y/N) got control of herself and turned around to face him...her own eyes twinkled in mischievous delight.

"So, Daddy....Now that we took care of that little problem...." her eyes halfway closed as she looked up at the blond elven man kneeling over her. "How about it...Daddy...wanna ride me like a stallion you are?" her voice purred out and the sound of it sent a desirable shiver through Legolas at how erotic it sounded.

"Come here baby girl and let Daddy show you how to ride his mustang." he growled out as he pulled her close to his body and flipped them over where he was on the bottom, making her instinctively part her legs to straddle him just the way he wanted. He loved the startled gasp she emitted as he settled her over his straining shaft...slowly he eased her down onto him until she was settled upon him. She couldn't help the deep moan that slipped from her throat as she threw back her head at the feeling of being so full of his rock hard length...touching places inside her at that this new angle that she had never felt in those places. Slowly he began to move..lifting her up slightly as he slid upwards...rocking them both back and forth...their pace building and building until the harsh slapping of skin reverberated against the walls.Both of their moans spiraling along with the sound until with loud screams they both peaked in ecstasy...bodies going taunt as the pleasure washed over them like a tidal wave, then dropping in exhaustion to leave them basking in the glow of what they shared. The smiles they shared was filled with happiness and contentment....neither aware at that time that their little joke they had planned would have consequences nine months later.


End file.
